


I Know I'm Losing You

by soulofair



Category: 30 Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofair/pseuds/soulofair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TGS gets the cut.  Life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to LiveJournal (I remembered my login for my profile, a miracle in itself) and FFN. I'm now going through and posting my work here as an archive. Enjoy!

Liz sat on the floor of her office, staring at the TGS sign she had up on her wall. She had been called into Hank Hooper’s office three hours earlier, when he had informed her that TGS had been cancelled. It was to be replaced with yet another reality show about people who thought they could sing, dance, act, or were willing to do stupid things to be famous. No talent necessary for those shows…

Hank had promised that Liz’s crew would get first priority for jobs with the new show and that the transition from TGS to whatever this new show was going to be would be made as painless as possible. What Hank failed to mention was how Liz would make out of this situation. What would become of Elizabeth Lemon, who had made her entire life this show?

There was a knock at the door. She didn’t bother answering, so when the doorknob clicked and someone slipped inside quietly, she didn’t bother looking up.

Jack sat down next to her, offering her a slice of pizza from the pizza box he had placed on the ground in front of her. “I’m not hungry,” she murmured as she kept staring at the wall.

Jack opened the box and set the piece back in its place inside. “I will talk to Hank. I’ll do everything—“

“Jack… you told me to be prepared for this when Tracy went AWOL. You told me that we weren’t going to be around forever, and to prepare…”

“But I was thinking a few years, not a matter of months.”

“What does it matter? It’s done. It’s over with, it’s had its run, and it’s now time to step back and move on. At least the crew will have jobs to go to, and that’s all I can hope for.”

“What about Jenna and Tracy, and the other actors? What about the writers? What about you?”

“They’ll find work; they’re resilient and will survive, kind of like that hairy spot on my back that I keep trying to get rid of, but it keeps coming back…. As for me, I’m going back to Chicago.”

“Chicago?”

“I’ll go back to the improv group in Chicago and start over, I guess. Who knows? Maybe I’ll… go to LA. I’d hate it there, but at least it’d be something.”

“I can find you a job on a show here.”

“I don’t know…”

“Liz, this isn’t the end of your road. You can… do something here. I’ll create a job for you if you want.”

She turned to look at Jack for the first time since he walked into the room. “Jack, please let me leave with dignity. You’ve done all of these wonderful things for me, but if you don’t allow me this, the last six years won’t mean a damn thing.”

So he let her go.

(He wished he hadn’t, but what else could he have done?)  



End file.
